Why Are Goodbye's So Hard!
by XxVampireGirlLovesEdwardXx
Summary: one night turns into a nightmare, how will Bella cope with everything that has happened to her? will life get better for bella or will it be the biggest mistake of her life for moving. Will Edward be able to get through to her and help her? E/B A/J EM/R
1. Chapter 1

_**Why Are Goodbye's So Hard?**_

_**So this is my new story I hope you all enjoy this. My story why is on hold atm I just feel I can't carry on with that one right now but who know in the future I may continue. But anyways here my new story hope you like it.**_

_**Chapter one**_

_**I'm Leaving!**_

I came home to find Phil dead and my Mom tied up.

"Ahhh Isabella, finally." A man said as he turned around to face me.

He had longish blond hair and creepy blue eyes that where cold just like him.

"LEAVE MY BABY ALONE." My Mom shouted.

He got annoyed with her and started to hit her hard.

"STOP." I shouted but he ignored me and he carried on hitting her.

"Run baby." Was my Mothers last words before he shot her dead.

"Mom, Mom, No, No, No." I said sobbing hard.

"Shut up." He said pulling me up by my arm.

"Get off of me you bastard." I spat as my tears fell harder.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, you bitch." He said slapping me hard around the face.

"Or what." I said scared of what he would do after he has just killed my Mom and stepdad.

"Or you will just find out you spoilt little shit." He said dragging me up to my room.

I knew what he was going to do and I knew there was nothing I could do to stop him but I wasn't giving in without a fight.

He started to take my clothes off while I was trying to fight him off.

"GET OFF, PLEASE, STOP. DON'T DO THIS. PLEASE." I begged.

But he never did, the tears came down faster and he hovered on top of me before completely coming down on me. I screamed, I hit but he did stop once he just carried on like the sick bastard he was.

Beep Beep Beep Beep

A scream escaped my lips as I heard my alarm go off. I woke up in a sweat with tears falling down. My pillow was soaked from where I cried myself to sleep and all the tears that fell during the night.

My Dad came running in and he took one look at me and I could see the sadness and pity in his eyes clear as the day. I hated hope people know looked at me with pity, I couldn't take it anymore so I boke eye contact with him as he came to hug me as I let my tear's fall.

I have had that same nightmare over and over every time I shut my eyes, but it wasn't a nightmare to me because this actually did happen and I was never going to forget that night a week ago.

The hospital discharged me a week ago, they said the bruising would eventually go down and so will the cuts fade in time but my thoughts never would as my mind kept replaying what happened that night over and over. This was it for me I was never going to be that normal seventeen year old, now I was the broken, raped girl who lost everything that meant so much to her.

I begrudgingly got up and out of his hold on me to take a shower and get dressed.

As soon as my Dad Charlie found out he came straight here, we've been staying at my aunties Sarah's for this past week. I couldn't go back into the house I called my home for the last four years, so Charlie got the job of going there to pack all of my stuff and some other bits I wrote down that I wanted him to get me.

This past week has been the worst I hardly ever come out of my room, I haven't eaten properly in days and I haven't spoken a work since that night.

I knew that Charlie and Sarah were getting more worried by the second but I couldn't bring myself to talk, I just couldn't cope with all of this, it was just getting to the point where I wish I was dead.

"Morning sweetie." Sarah my auntie said sadly.

"Morning Bells." My Dad said.

I just gave them a small smile telling them I had heard what they said.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

And I don't know what happened but anger filled me and I just wanted to scream.

"How am I feeling? Are you serious?" I shouted Tears leaking down my face so fast.

I don't know where all this anger came from but I couldn't help it. "Bella, she was only asking. We are worried about you Bella, we are glad you are speaking." Charlie said.

"oh so as long as I'm talking everything is fine, you know what I can't stay here can we go home." I said as more tears fell.

"Okay, you sure?" Sarah said.

"Yes, I just can't be here, I have to do this Sarah, I can't stay here anymore." I said.

"Baby, what about all your friends. Everything is here?" She said back.

"What friends Sarah, I have no one and after everything that has happened I just can't be around here." I shouted as a few tears escaped.

"You can stay here for as long as you want." She begged.

"I can't ,I have to do this, I don't have any other choice, I can't stay here, there are too many bad memories." I said sadly.

"Fine." She said giving up.

"I'll go book the tickets." Charlie said.

"The flight is at half eight." Charlie said.

"Okay." I said going upstairs to pack.

An hour later I was all packed, after putting all my bags in to his rental car, I went back inside to say my goodbyes to my auntie and then we would go to my Mom and Phil graves to say my last goodbyes.

"Thank you, for letting me stay." I said giving her a kiss and cuddle.

"Its fine baby girl, you're welcome anytime you want and you are as well Charlie." She said.

"Thank you." I said before getting into the car.

I heard my Dad say goodbye to Sarah and her telling him to look after me properly.

Finally he got into the car and we were on our way. About an hour later we arrived at my Mom and Phil's graves.

"Hi Mom." I said as my tears fell.

"I miss you soo much all i think and all I see is that night playing over and over again, how am I supposed to deal with all this Mom, I need help I feel like I'm going insane."

I stayed there for a few more hours sitting there talking to them, all while my tears where falling faster.

"Excuse me miss." Some old creepy looking man said.

Which made me scream in shock to how much he looked like James.

My dad came running over to me and try to calm me down.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave it's Half five and I need to lock the gates." He said to my dad.

"Okay." He said getting up and helping me up.

After calming me down enough I said my goodbyes and me and Charlie where back on the road on the way to the airport.

"Are you sure about this kiddo?." Charlie asked.

"Mmm." Was all I said.

Was I sure? I don't really know all I know is maybe a change of place would be good but how wrong can a person be?

An hour later and we were checking into our flight. Once we were boarded and ready to take off it all hit me like a ton of bricks.

Everything that has happened this last week. Tears fell down my face freely. Charlie turned to say something when he saw me crying, he pulled me to him and hugged me close like he used to when I was a kid and spoke sweet nothings into my ear.

After a while I eventually fell asleep, which I soon then woke up screaming from. Charlie tried to sooth me but nothing worked and I started to hyperventilate.

"Some one help." Charlie shouted.

"I'm a doctor." A blond hair beautiful Greek god said.

"Bella let him help you please baby." Charlie said.

"Okay, Bella, I need you to try and calm down, I need you to slow your breathing. Can you do that for me sweetie." He said.

I tried and I fought against it after a while I calmed down and managed to breath properly.

"How do you feel now sweetie." The doctor said.

"Erm better. Thank you…" I said trailing off wondering what his name was.

"Carlise Cullen." He said holding his hand out for me.

I shook his hand and thanked him again.

An hour later and we had finally landed and we were on our hour drive to Forks.

It was around half eleven the time we got home. Charlie helped me up with all my stuff.

"Right kiddo, I'm off to bed so see you in the morning." He said kissing my check.

"Night dad." I said.

After he left I unpacked everything to keep myself busy so my thoughts wouldn't wonder.

It took an hour to unpack my stuff, after showering and getting into my old sweats and baggy t-shirt, I laid on my bed as everything came crushing down on me.

I don't know how long I laid there crying for but eventually I feel into my nightmares.

Was moving here the right thing to do or have I just made everything so much worse.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the second chapter people. I hope you enjoy this, it's a long chapter **____**. Review please people it means so much to me when you do I really appreciate it.**_

_**Enjoy **___

_**Chapter Two**_

**That Night Will Always Haunt Me!**

I woke up screaming just like I did every other morning. These nightmares where always getting worse as they waited for me.

"Sweetie, it's okay, I'm here calm down." Charlie said.

"I'm sorry." I said once I calmed down enough to talk.

"Don't be baby. It will get better in time I promise sweetie." He promised.

"But what if it doesn't?" I asked sadly.

"It will." He said positive.

We sat in silence for a while Charlie hugged me close. After a while he looked at me closely trying to decide whether to tell me what he wanted to or not.

"Spit it out Dad." I said.

"I don't know I don't want to upset you." He said.

"I won't be." I said sweetly.

"I got you into the school here, you start a week today." He said a bit scared.

"Next Monday?" I asked scared.

"Is it too soon because I'm sure they will understand."

"No, it's fine, I need destructions . I can't stay cooped up in here forever can i?" I said.

"Okay baby, you hungry?" he asked.

"No."

"Okay, I've got to get to work so if you need anything at all just call me." He said kissing my forehead before leaving me.

Once I heard the door shut, it then hit me I was completely alone. What if he came, what if he knew where I was? I started to panic. I jumped out of my bed and went around locking all doors and windows making sure there was no way at all he could get in. once I finished I sat in the corner of my room in a ball on the floor just letting all my tears fall. I screamed when I heard the door open but Charlie was quick with telling me it was just him.

The next few days went the same and I became like a shell again, I stopped talking, eating and even moving. Whenever Charlie left I would be in a ball on the floor in the corner of my room but every time he came home I would scream thinking James had found me.

It was the day before I had school when Charlie just blew.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS BELLA, ANYTHING IS BETTER THAN WHAT YOU ARE DOING WHICH IS NOING, YOUR LIFELESS AND I HATE SEEING YOU LIKE THIS." He all but screamed in frustration.

I went to open my mouth but nothing came out, the look of disappointment, and pity was there in his eyes and I couldn't look at him, I hated people looking at me with all this pity again. I ran up to my room as I let my tears fall again.

How the hell would I cope tomorrow, it was just going to be so hard to be around any male after what James did to me.

That night I fell asleep crying.

I woke up screaming as everything was replayed behind my eye lids.

Beep Beep Beep

"Aaaaahhhhhh." I screamed again as my alarm clock scared me.

I turned my alarm off and got out of bed to shower and dress.

Once I was all dried I put on my faded black skinny jeans with my band t-shirt and waist coat, and paired it with my old black converse.

After going down stairs I found a note from Charlie.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**I'm sorry I had to leave before you woke up but I was needed down at the station, I wish I was there to give you this present but I'm not so here are the keys for your new car, I hope you like it. I hope everything goes okay today but if you need anything as I said before I'm only a phone call away. Don't worry the school is aware of the situation so any other problems just go see them.**_

_**I love you Bella.**_

_**Charlie.**_

_**Xxx**_

A new car? I grabbed the keys and went outside to find a beaten up old Chevy, it was a rusty orange colour even though the car looked old I love it, it was perfect for me. I got my phone out a sent Charlie a thank you text. I got into my new truck and was on my way to school. After about five minutes I had arrived and parked my truck. As I got out of my truck every set of eyes were on me, I just wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear. Today was going to be the second worst day of my life. As I made my way to the office, I was all but running as all the boys were looking at me with lust filled eyes and it just reminded me of James all over again. As soon as I got into the office I slammed the door shut behind me and slid down the door, as a few tears escaped.

"Sweetie are you okay?" An oldish lady said coming over to me.

I just nodded my head as a few more tears fell down, as I tried to calm myself down.

"Edward, could you help me get her up and on that chair, please." She said as this Georgas Greek god was standing by me with bronze coloured hair. I have never seen a more beautiful person in my life, well apart from Carlise the one on the airplane.

As he put his hand under my arm to help me up I jerked away, I didn't mean to but the images of James came into my head. More tears fell as I started to sob on the floor.

"Stay there with her I'll go call the poor girl father." She said sadly obviously knowing what I had been through.

"I won't hurt you." Edward said with sadness in his eyes.

I looked into his eyes and saw he meant what he said and I let him come closer to me as he tried soothing me.

By the time Charlie got here I was still sobbing into Edwards shoulder.

"Thank you Edward." Charlie said before taking me.

He put me into his car and drove us home.

"I'm sorry Bella, I really am, I knew this was too soon." He said beating himself up.

As soon as we got home I went straight to bed where I laid awake the whole night crying.

Morning came all too soon, I didn't sleep a wink last night as I was too scared of seeing it all again. Charlie told me the principle is giving me another week off, as I'm not ready to be out and about just yet.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." He said sitting down on my bed next to me.

"I think it will be best if I send you to see someone maybe they can help you more than I can, I hate seeing you so broken baby. I hate seeing you suffer, it kills me knowing you can't go out because you are too scared he is here or that all the other male population is like him. I booked you to see Carlise this afternoon. If you want ill come with you." He said sadly.

All I did was nod. After a while he left my room so I could get ready.

After showering, I put my red faded skinny jeans on with a plain strappy top with my boy shirt over the top, with my red converse.

After I was done getting ready I made my way downstairs slowly dreading what I had to do.

About an hour later we arrived at the hospital and we were now waiting for the Doctor.

"Isabella Swan." The nurse called.

I got up and walked into Carlise office as Charlie stayed in the waiting area.

"Hello Bella." He said. "Right Charlie has filled me in with everything that has happened and I'm sorry for your loss." He said sadly, as a few tears fell down my face.

"I also heard what happened yesterday at school. Edward told me what happened. For today I just want you to tell me how you are feeling and why that happened yesterday what made you soo scared. I'll give you a pen and some paper." He said sadly.

I wrote down everything that happened yesterday and what was going through my head.

"That a good start Bella I'm glad you're being honest with me, I really appreciate that you feel you can open up to me. Is there anything else you want to say today?" He asked.

I shook my head and he said he would see me tomorrow to speak some more.

I didn't realise how tired I was until my hour session was over.

As soon as we got home I went straight to my bed. I fell to sleep quickly as the whole thing started to play out again.

Through my screams and crying, I couldn't seem to wake myself up and that scared me.

"Bella, baby wake up it just a dream baby, please wake up." I heard Charlie's voice.

It took a while but I finally found my way back.

"Thank god. Bella you scared the hell out me don't ever do that to me again I thought something bad was happening." He said.

"I'm sorry dad." I said getting out of my bed.

"It's okay just don't do it again." He said as he walked out.

After he left I showered and got dressed. Once I finished I got out one of my favourite books and laid on my bed to get myself lost in a book to waste time.

The days went pretty much the same I would read until I had to leave to go and see Carlise then after my sessions I would come straight home and read again, I could tell I was worrying Charlie but I just could stop myself from my routine I had gotten myself into.

Today was my last session before I went back to school tomorrow and to tell you the truth I was terrified. Carlise said I could then come once a week until he thought I really was getting better.

"Hello Bella, how are you today." He asked hoping I would talk.

Maybe today would be the day I would.

I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out, Twenty minutes later I surprised myself and him.

"I, I , I'm g-g-g-e-e-t-t-ti-n-g t-t-he-re." I stuttered out.

"Bella, I'm so please, see this is the improvements I am on about. Well done." He said.

"I'm scared." I managed to get out without stuttering.

"What are you scared about Bella?" he asked.

"HIM." I spat.

"Who's him Bella? Who are you talking about." He asked confused.

"I feel like HE is always watching me." I whispered.

"Who?"

"James. He is out there and he watching me and waiting until he can hurt me again and make me suffer." I said.

"Bella, I'm sure no one is watching you, your just a bit paranoid after everything you have been through and I don't blame you." He said which make me angry that he never believed me.

"I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST YOU. YOU DON'T EVEN BELIEVE ME, I'M NOT PARANOID I KNOW HE IS OUT THERE WATCHING ME AND IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TAKE ME SERIOUSE IM NOT COMING BACK TO THESE SESSIONS." I said slamming the door on the way out.

The car ride with Charlie was silent and I was glad I couldn't be bothered with his question right now.

As soon as the car stopped outside I got out the car slamming the door shut as I stormed to my room.

I wasn't crazy. I am not crazy. I know someone is watching me.

"ARAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." I screamed as I slid down my door as my tears started.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up to my alarm I was still in a ball on the.

I got up and went to shower, after drying off I put on my faded grey skinny jeans with my band t-shirt with a waist coat over the top and my purple converse.

I made my way slowly downstairs to find Charlie still here.

"I thought you would have left by now?" I said.

"Carlise phoned me last night and told me you didn't want to go to his sessions anymore?" he said angrily.

"He doesn't understand, so just leave it. I'm going to go before I'm late for school." I said.

"Fine, but we are finishing this later. I hope everything goes okay today Bells." He said.

"Okay. Thanks me too." I said walking out.

Twenty minutes later and I arrived at school.

Everyone started at me again and I very nearly drove back off but I don't know where my sudden boost of confidence came from but I hid behind it.

It was like every step I took made me unbreakable and I felt as if I could face anything or anyone or that was what I thought.

"Hey stranger." Someone said from behind me which made me yelp in fright.

"Hey, hey, it's just me, I didn't mean to scare you Bella. I'm sorry." Edward said.

"Just forget it." I said coldly, trying to not get attached to him or anyone.

"What the hell." He said shocked.

"Just leave it, I have to go bye." I said just as cold.

This was how it was going to be I had to keep everyone I love or care about away from me so HE can't touch them and hurt them like I knew HE would, it's the only way I see to do it even though it hurt like hell I knew I had to keep them all safe until HE was well away or even dead. Until then I was going to be living my life by not letting anyone even close to me.

"Hey newbie." Some jock said.

I just ignored all of them and carried on to my first lesson which was English.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan and I'm new." I said to Mr Hunter.

"Ahhh, Isabella would you like to take the seat next to Emmett at the back please." He said.

"Okay and its Bella." I said again.

"Hi Partner." Emmett said.

"Yeah hi." I said coldly.

"Okay, Miss Grumpy." He joked.

"Shut up." I spat.

Arrrrahhhh why is my life so fucked up, he seems such a cool, funny guy and I couldn't even be nice back because of HIM everything come back around to HIM. When will he ever be out of my life?

I felt a few tears fall down my check and I quickly wiped them away.

"It's okay I forgive you." Emmett laughed.

I just ignored him and was glad when the bell went.

"I'm sorry but this is the only way." I said to him before walking out.

The next few weeks went the same, Edward who I had in Biology and Gym, Emmett who was in English, Alice who I had in Maths and Gym, Jasper who I had in Science and Gym and Rose who I had in Social Studies, they never gave up and wouldn't stop bugging me, why couldn't they realise I was trying to keep them all safe for HIM.

I soon found out they were all Carlise adopted children that why they were all beautiful because they were all related to Carlise in some way anyway because his wife Esme couldn't have kids so they adopted them as they lost their parents who were related to Carlisle's. There was Rosalie and Jasper Hale and Emmett, Alice and Edward Cullen.

Today was just getting worse because Edward stayed with me all day I wouldn't have minded if HE wasn't watching, it felt like his eyes where burning into me and I felt like something bad was going to happen, I couldn't lose the feeling that something bad would happen.

As the day went on the feeling grew and it scared me to death.

We were on our way to gym when he pulled me into the beginning of the woods with him.

"What are you doing are you crazy, let's just go to gym, we shouldn't even be out here." I nearly shouted.

"What the hell Bella?" he said confused.

"We need to get to class n…" I didn't get to finish as James appeared and had wacked Edward over the head with a log.

"EDWARD, NOO." I shouted but it was too late.

"Ahhh, Bella, how I've missed you, beautiful." He said.

"No, No." I mumbled over and over.

I went to scream but he was too fast and had his hand over my mouth before I could.

Tears fell down my face fast as I sobbed.

He tided me up and put tape over my mouth as he put me in the back of the van and a few minutes later he chucked Edward in and tied him up too.

Oh no this can't be happening, why the hell didn't Edward listen to me if he did none of this would be happening.

Everything was just going to get worse from here on, I cried for Edwards safety and for me own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Trying To Wake Up From This Nightmare**

Come on wake up Edward. Arrrrhhhh this was hopeless.

I tried to scream but the tape impossible to do.

"Quite moving about will you." James spat through.

I tried to mumble but the tape hurt my mouth to do so, I let my tears take over again.

A while later the van stopped and I heard James slam the door shut. This scared me a lot, why has he stopped? What was he going to do know?

Suddenly the door where throw open and an angry James was standing there just looking at me, something changed and he looked at me with lust filled eyes, the same look he gave me before he….. Before…..Before he r-r-r-rap-p-pped m-me-e. He dragged me out of the van and throw me to the floor as he came down beside me, he's lips attacked mine and in that moment I knew what was going to happen again. He ripped my tape of my mouth.

"I wanted lover boy in there to hear you scream." He whisper into my ear.

"Fuck you." I spat.

"You little bitch." He said before pulling my clothes off.

"You are going to pay." He said.

After getting himself undressed he lined himself up and pushed himself into me tears fell faster from my eyes but I wouldn't let him win, I stayed so still and kept my mouth shut, he wasn't going to get the pleasure of me even screaming.

After he finished with me and dressed me, he throw me back into the van and taped my mouth again.

I sat there so dead, I was hurting and I couldn't control my tears from falling.

"Mmm." Edward moaned waking up.

When he took one look at me everything must have fell into place.

"You bastard." He shouted.

"Shut the fuck up Pretty boy." He spat back.

"Bella, has he…. Has he hurt you." He said with sad eyes.

I couldn't bring myself to even nod as my tears fell faster and a sob broke through.

"You sick fucking bastard." Edward shouted.

After what felt like hours the van stopped and we heard James talking to someone.

The doors open.

"Take the boy, she is all mine." He said.

"Fuck you, you touch one hair on her and I will fucking kill you. You sick bastard." Edward shouted trying to get the other boy of off him but it was no use he was too strong for Edward.

"It's just you and me baby." James said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

He brought me into the house and to what looked like was his room. He pushed me onto the bed and ripped the tape of off my mouth as I screamed so loud.

"BELLA." I heard Edward shout.

"WHERE IS HE? WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH HIM? YOU HAVE ME NOW LET HIM GO." I shouted which was a mistake because he slapped me hard across the face.

"SHUT UP. He is in the room next door and of course not why in the world would I let him leave alive anyways." He said.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM." I SHOUTED.

"For god sake you are doing my head in stop shouting bitch." He said angrily.

I did what he said and stayed quite before I made it worse.

He pulled me up by my hair as I screamed he dragged me into the next room where there was a bloody Edward tied up.

The look of Edward broke my heart. James must have seen that look because he was furious, he pushed me back with such force my head banged on the floor so hard It was hard to keep my eyes open.

"Oh god baby I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you. Get here now and help me get Bella back to my room." I heard James say to the other man that was helping him.

I heard Edward scream but it did no use. James careful put me onto his bed as he told the other man to leave.

"I'm sorry." He repeated over and over.

He started to strip me and soon I laid there completely naked. I watched as he started to get out of his clothes.

"I'm going to make love to you." He whisper in my ear.

I shut my eyes tight as he entered me.

"Baby don't cry, I love you." He said kissing my tears away.

After he finished "making love" to me he fell to sleep next to me.

I was tied to the bed and my arms were hurting I was hurting everywhere and my head was unbearably painful, my eyes shut as I started to black out.

My eyes started to flutter open and I felt the bed shift next to me. I tried to moved till I could sit up, through the pain I whimpered quietly.

"Morning beautiful." James said kissing my check.

I tried to move but he held my chin with too much force as he started to kiss me, every time I felt like I wanted to vomit.

"Come on. Get dressed." He said throwing my clothes at me.

"W-w-where a-a-r-re w-e-e g-going?" I asked.

"You will know when you get the fuck out of my bed and get those fucking clothes on won't you." He shouted making me flinch back.

After the painful experience of getting dressed, I painfully walked beside him as we entered the room where Edward was.

I gasped in shock, he face was bruised and still bloody, and the rest of him looked the same, it brought tears to my eyes as I saw how much pain he was in.

I was brought out of my thoughts by James pulling me roughly to the corner of the room and then he untied Edward from the car and threw him next to me.

"I don't want to hear no shit from either of you because if I do Edward, I will not hesitate to hurt Bella again, ahhh , just thinking about it makes me hard." He laughed darkly.

I just stared at the floor why I let my tears fall down.

After just staring me he finally left and out the corner of my eye I could see Edward was trying to talk.

"Did he? I mean he didn't right?" He asked.

My tears fell down faster and I did my best to hold back my sobs.

"Bella please look at me." He begged.

As I looked up I saw the sadness in his eyes as he took the stat of me in.

"Oh god." He said.

"How are we going to get out?" I whispered so quietly I was surprised he even heard.

"I don't know but I won't let him hurt you again Bella I promise." He said seriously.

"You can promise me that Edward." I said sadly.

"I will do everything in my power to keep him away from you okay." He said as I nodded.

More days past and my beating had stopped but Edward's didn't he took it all for me, half the time he was out of it but today was the worse as James pulled the gun towards Edward and shot him in the leg.

For the last few days I have been trying to look after Edward and care for his leg but we were running out of time and that scared me. I could lose Edward, I just couldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while I have just been so busy with work and everything else I haven't had the time to updated and I apologize for that but the wait is over here is chapter four I hope you enjoy and I promise ill try and update soon.**

**Please review guys I means a lot to me thank you.**

**Chapter Four**

**I Will Do Anything For You!**

**Edwards Pov**

Seeing Bella crying hurt so bad and knowing that bastard had hurt her made everything much worse. Knowing that he had touch her and hurt her was killing me because I wasn't there to stop him and help her and that me feel so angry, that I just wanted to rip that bastards head right off.

When he was about to shot Bella I had to do something and I moved her out of the way and I took the bullet for her because in that moment I knew I couldn't live without her and that I loved her. I know it sound stupid and I haven't known her for long but I have never felt like this about anyone she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

As the days passed I was getting weaker as the days passed and I knew Bella was scared. He still beat her and r-r-apped her and I couldn't do a thing about it as I was being held back.

Today was just getting worse.

"Mmm." He said as he got his gun out and pointed it at me.

"NO. NO. NO. DON'T PLEASE JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE IT'S ME YOU WANT." Bella said.

"Bella don't" I said barely above a whisper.

"No Edward I'm not letting you take another bullet or hit for me this is all my fault." She said as tears were streaming down her face.

"AWE WILL YOU GIVE IT THE FUCK AREST. YOUR KILLING ME HERE." He shouted as he laughed evilly.

He grabbed Bella by the hair and pointed the gun at her, just then we heard shouting from outside and I realise it was the cops.

They found us I looked at Bella as my eyes started to get heavy but I forced them to stay open. He pulled Bella to the door by her hair.

"Guns down cops or the bitch dies." He shouted.

As he started to open the door his eyes lit. I wonder what the hell he was going to do.

He pushed Bella outside and he slowly walked out behind her. Then I heard a guns firing.

After what felt like hours it was silence and that scared me more than the noise.

Blackness started to take me under and the last thing I heard where the paramedics shouting.

**Bella Pov**

"Mmm." He said as he got his gun out and pointed it at Edward.

"NO. NO. NO. DON'T PLEASE JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE IT'S ME YOU WANT." I shouted.

"Bella don't" Edward said barely above a whisper.

"No Edward I'm not letting you take another bullet or hit for me this is all my fault." I said as tears were streaming down my face.

"AWE WILL YOU GIVE IT THE FUCK AREST. YOU'RE KILLING ME HERE, REALLY." He shouted as he laughed evilly.

He grabbed me by the hair and pointed the gun at me which caused me to whimper, just then we heard shouting from outside and I realise it was the cops, Edward must of realised to because he smiled at me.

They found us I looked over at Edward I saw his eyes starting to close but he forced them not too.

He started to pull me out of the door by my hair.

"Guns down cops or the bitch dies." He shouted which cause me to whimper again.

As he started to open the door his eyes lit. I wonder what the hell he was going to do.

He pushed me outside and he slowly walked out behind me, Then I heard a guns firing.

After what felt like hours it was silence and that scared me more he tried to run but the cops started firing and he didn't like that as he started to bleed to his death slowly he managed to pull his gun up and shot me in the leg and again in my arm, I felt the warm blood pour out and the blackness took over, the last thing I heard was all the shouting of cops and paramedic.

**Alice Pov**

"It's been weeks and she still isn't coming round, what if she never does." I all but shouted.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ALICE." Edward shouted.

After everything that happened Edward made a full recovery in just a week but Bella still hasn't woken up, Dad said she is most probably still in shock and this is her own way of healing and she will most probably wake up soon but he also told us there is a slim chance she may never wake up but he had faith in her, she is a strong loving person.

"I'm scared. I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean it like that I'm just scared." I said as I leaned into jasper while my tears were streaming down.

"I'm sorry Alice I didn't mean to shout at you i….. I …. Just…. I don't know." Edward said brokenly.

"I know, I'm sorry to." I said while hugging him.

More days passed and Bella still hadn't come around, Edward still stayed by her side. I just hope she comes round soon.

**Jasper Pov**

I really hate seeing everyone hurting like this, I just wish Bella would wake up soon. I missed her, I know I may not have know her for long and even though she was a bitch to us all I do miss her because I know realise she was being horrible to us to keep us safe, she didn't want to get to close to anyone because she knew James would get anyone she was close to and I just wish we all realise it before now. I've never seen Edward like this before, I really don't know what he would do if she didn't make it. Wait she will she is strong and she will get through this I know she will.

**Rosaile Pov**

Please wake up Bella we all miss you so much, we need you to wake up sweetie.

"I can't take this anymore." I said to Emmett as tears fell down my face.

"I know baby, she is strong and she will pull through this." He said.

"I know. I just miss her and I hate seeing everyone hurt soo much." I said.

"Yeah me to baby, me to." He said holding me closer.

I can't believe what that sick bastard put her through, if the cops never shot him, I would of fucking hunted him down and fucking killed him myself the sick fucker.

**Emmett Pov**

I miss you Bellie. I just wish she would wake up soon, I hate seeing everyone hurt and god Edward I hate to think what is going on in his head, I just wish he would talk to me or whoever he just needs to talk to someone.

I got up and sat next to Edward.

"How you holding up bro?" I asked.

He just nodded.

"Please just talk to me or someone." I begged.

He just stared at Bella and ignored me.

"Fine, don't listen to me bro but seriously you're going to have to talk at some point." I said walking back over to rose.

**Esme Pov**

I can't believe she had to put up with all this on her own for so long. I can't believe she didn't tell Carlisle when she was seeing him for her session, he could have helped her.

Poor girl has gone through so much and Edward I hate seeing him so lifeless, I wish she would wake up. I wish everything would go back to before so at least we could have be able to help her.

"She will wake up won't she Carlisle." I asked him as my tears fell silently down my face.

"I hope so, I really hope so." He said.

We fell back into silence.

**Carlisle Pov**

Why didn't I believe her when she told me HE was watching her, why did I have to blame it on her being paranoid after everything she had been through I could of helped her but instead I basically pushed her away.

If only I hadn't everything would have been different and we wouldn't be here hoping, praying that she will wake up. It would kill the whole of my family if she didn't make it, but she is strong and we all believe she will and when she does I'm going to apologize for pushing her away and not believing her. This was all my fault I could have stop it before it even started if only I had believed her.

Tears fell silently down my face from guilt and sorrow.

**Charlie's Pov**

My baby can't die, that scum bag has already taken her Mom Renée and Stepdad Phil. I could bare it if he took my baby from me.

"Bella baby, I miss you soo much please sweetie wake up for me I can't lose you as well please." I cried into her hand.

Everyone turned to me and Esme came and hugged me to her.

"Charlie she is going to make this, she so strong, look at everything she has been through. She will make it through this Charlie I just know she will." She said.

"Yeah she right, you have only hell of a strong daughter if I had been through everything she has, I would have given up ages ago." Alice said.

"I know your right I'm glad that sick bastard is dead because if he wasn't I think I would have hunted him down and killed him myself." I said with tears coming down.

My baby been through so much, I can't believe he r-r-rap-ped her, what sort of person does that.

**Edward Pov**

Bella I need you back, I can't live without you, I love you.

I'm so so sorry I couldn't do anything to stop him from hurting you it kills me to know what he did to you. I will forever blame myself for not being able to help you more.

I hadn't move from her side since they let us see her, I'm glad they let me stay with her of the night to because I don't think I could leave her, it kills me leaving her side when I have to use the toilet.

I couldn't live in a world where she doesn't exist, if I lost her I couldn't keep living I would rather kill myself and be with her then be alive.

I know I'm hurting my family by not talking and being in this zombie like state but I can't bring myself to talk to them I feel like it is my fault she is here in this bed.

If I had only been strong I could have saved her but no I wasn't and she is in this bed because of me.

It has been three weeks since that night and I just hope she wakes up soon.

A week has passed and still nothing, the doctors want to just pull the plug on her but I won't let them, I have faith that she will wake up.

"Right we are all going to head home, you will be okay Edward?." "Mmm." I said.

Just then I felt her squeeze my hand.

"Wait." I shouted. "She just squeezed my hand."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Waking up for the first time in weeks.**

**Bella's Pov**

I don't know how long I've been battling against this darkness for, it could have been hours, days, weeks but finally I had won and I was able to squeeze my hand which I realise someone was holding and my eyes started to flutter open.

I took in everyone's shocked faces.

"S-s-hh-ee, you're awake?" A beautiful blond said.

I started to panic where was i?

"Where am…" I started.

Everything came rushing back to me, everything that had happened to me also Edward and who everyone here where.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"I'm here Bells." He said holding my hand tighter.

"How long have I been out?" I asked confused.

"Four weeks you've been in a coma for." He said.

"What?" I nearly shouted.

"Bella sweetie I think you should rest and we will talk about it in the morning." Carlisle said.

"Yeah we will see you tomorrow Bells." Emmett said.

After everyone said their goodbyes they left.

"Aren't you going home to Edward?" I asked him.

"No. I haven't left your side since and I don't plan to either. Sleep Bella and we will all talk tomorrow, I'll be right here when you wake up. Goodnight." He said kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight Edward." I said.

After a couple of minutes I feel into a deep sleep. I was re-living my nightmare all over again.

Everything that happened when he took me and Edward happened all over again, I was re-living everything.

I woke up screaming and crying.

"Bella sweetie you need to calm down." Edward said.

I tried so hard to calm down but I couldn't.

"Bella, I need you to take deep breaths really slowly for me can you do that for me?" Carlisle asked.

I took long deep breath to calm myself down and after a while I was fine.

I didn't realise it was morning already but it was and everyone was here looking at me with sad faces.

"I'm fine." I assured them all and I knew none of them believed me.

A few days passed and the nightmares carried on, every day I would wake up screaming and crying. I started to shut myself off from everyone, My dad Charlie, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and even Edward. It was my fault he got shot and it was my fault why everyone was hurting because I couldn't even talk to them. The police even came to get my statement but I couldn't bring myself to tell them so they left and said they will have to come back in a couple of days to get it. Everyone looked at me differently like I was some broken wreck, I mean I was but the pity in their eyes, I didn't want their pity and it killed me to ignore the people I loved but I just wasn't ready to talk to anyone just yet.

Everyone had left and it was just me and Edward.

"Bella please talk to me, say something please I'm going out of my mind here." He all but shouted.

He saw how I moved away from him and he realise he scared me and apologized.

"I'm sorry Bella I really am." He said sadly.

"i-i-it-ts s'okay." I stumbled out quietly.

"I've missed you." He said.

"M-m-m-e-e t-t-ooo," I managed to get out.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said.

"F-f-oor w-what." I asked confused.

"If I never took you into the woods like you said you didn't want to I shouldn't have all this happened because of me, if I hadn't have interfered and realised sooner that the only reason you were cold towards us was because you were protecting us. Arrahh I'm so stupid." He said as a few tears fell down.

"No Edward none of this and I mean none of this is your fault it is mine, I should never of moved here I should have stayed away and none of you would have been in danger at all. It was me he wanted but everyone I loved got hurt because of me Edward me." I said as more tears fell.

When he never answered I carried on.

"I should have told someone anyone just to keep everyone I love safe, why was I so stupid I knew he would come back." I said as more tears fell.

"Baby please none of this is your fault okay, I don't want to hear you blame yourself anymore because he is a sick bastard and no one could have stopped him." He said.

Edward stayed with me just holding me close.

All too soon for me his family came in.

"Oh we are sorry maybe we should just go." Esme said.

"No it's okay Esme stay." I said.

"Ok sweetie."

Everyone sat around my bed and all told me and Edward the latest gossip of Forks High but I wasn't really there I was in my own little world.

Why was Edward still here didn't he know, didn't any of them know I was r-r-rap-p-ped. I was broken beyond repair, so why the hell does Edward want me. At the thought of that it broke me and a few tears escaped.

"Bella sweetie, are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Huh? Erm yeah I Erm I'm fine." I stumbled out.

"Can we have a moment alone." Edward said next to me.

"Sure." Esme said as everyone left.

"What's happened? Are you in pain?" He said trying to check me over.

"Physically I guess I'm as good as but mentally not so good." I whispered so low I was surprised he heard me.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I know what he did to me and I can't stop seeing what he did, he used and abused me and now well now I'm broken beyond repair so why are you still here." I said as my tears fell down.

"I know what he did to you Bella and I'm sorry I couldn't do a thing to stop him, I feel so guilty he even got to you. I want to be here Bella I I…"

"You what Edward?" I said cutting him off.

"I well I don't know if this is the right time to tell you but I have to I can't lose you Bella, I love you." He said.

I could speak did he just say he loved me but why I'm so broken.

"Please say something Bella, please." He begged.

"I love you to." I said before I registered what I just said.

"You do?"

"Y-y-yeah-hh." I stumbled out.

He took my hand in his and kissed it and he held me close to him for the rest of the day.

Days passed and Carlisle said I was improving and I would be aloud out of the hospital on one condition which was I had to move in with them until I was completely better.

"This is going to be so much fun Bellie." Emmett said.

"She will be resting Emmett." Carlisle said seriously.

"Oh man this sucks." Emmett sulked.

We all started to laugh and Emmett just sulked more.

"Right let's leave Bella to rest." Carlisle said as everyone said goodbye and left.

"Right you need to sleep, you have a big day today baby." Edward said kissing my head.

"Night Edward." I said and fell straight to sleep.

The nightmares still came that night but when I did wake up crying and screaming it wasn't because of the same thing that happened because this time Edwards never made it.

"I'm here baby, calm down." Edward said.

"You're here?" I asked.

"Yes why wouldn't I be? I told you I'm not going to leave your side and I meant it." He said.

"No maybe I'm still dreaming?" I said.

"Bella what happened?" Edward asked confused.

"You…You're not really here you died Edward you died." I said as I started to hyperventilate.

"Bella it was just a nightmare, I'm alive." He said as he took a hold of my face and kissed me.

"Now do you believe me?" he asked.

"It felt so real, I'm sorry Edward." I said.

"It's okay baby." He said holding me closer.

"Morning Bella how are you feeling today sweetie?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah better." I said.

"Good, well later on you will be allowed to leave and come home with us." He said.

"What about Charlie?" I asked.

"He is fine with it. He said he will be working to much to be able to be there for you." Carlisle said.

"Okay."

After they did a few more test, they finally said it was okay for me to leave.

Edward helped get all my stuff together and he helped me out of the hospital.

"Thank you." I said to him once he helped me into the car. "I love you." I said.

"I love you to baby, more than anything in the world." He said kissing me.

In that moment I knew I wanted nothing more than Edward he was my rock and my world and I've never loved someone as much as I love him.


	6. Chapter 6

**I posted this chapter yesterday but I hated it, it was just too short so I've made it a bit more longer and more drama I hope you like it? **

**I promise to try and keep my updates but I've had a lot going on and just haven't had the time with work and everything that has happened and for that I am truly sorry. Anyway enjoy this chapter and please review it means so much to me.**

**Chapter Six**

**How Much More Hurt Can One Person Take.**

It has been three weeks since I had moved in with the Cullen's and I loved it being with everyone I care about under one roof, Charlie still came an saw me after he finished work but I was starting to worry about him a lot, being on his own and stress from work wasn't good for him and I was scared to death because I couldn't lose him, I just couldn't it would kill me to lose Charlie as well, I just don't think I would make it through if I lost another person I cared about.

"Bellie what's up." Emmett said walking into my room.

"Erm I'm fine, just thinking." I said.

"About?" he pushed.

"Just stuff anyway what you doing." I said changing the subject.

"Oh Erm just sitting here with you." He joked.

"You're so funny Emmy Bear." I laughed at his new nickname.

"Shut it Bellie." He moaned.

"I love you really." I said.

"I no Bellie and I love you to and I just want you to know I may act dumb but I'm always here if you want to talk to me." He said.

"Thank you Em, that means a lot to me." I said hugging him close.

"Hey what you guys up to." Edward said coming into the room.

"Just talking to Bellie here." Em said letting me go.

"I can see." Edward joked.

"Anyways ill leave you guys to it." He said as he left the room.

"Are you okay Bella, I mean you've just been a bit quite the last few days. Have I done something to upset you?" he asked.

"No baby, no. I've just got a lot on my mind and everything has just been a bit too much you know." I said.

"Okay, but I'm here for you. You can talk to me Bella, I love you."

"I no baby, I love you to but I'm just not ready to talk to anyone just yet." I said.

"Okay, come here." He said.

I slid next to him on the bed and we just snuggled up and talk about everything and nothing.

"Bella, Bella." Alice shouted.

"She's up here Alice." Edward shouted back.

She ran through the door she looked horrible.

"Alice? What's happened?" I asked panicking.

"It's Charlie."

"What Alice? WHAT." I shouted.

"He was shot."

"He is going to be okay right?" I said.

"No."

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO, HE CANT LEAVE ME HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ME." I said as my tears falling down.

I grabbed a jacket and my keys and took of down the stairs to my car.

"BELLA." Alice and Edward shouted but I ignored them I put the car into drive and drove off.

I had to see him make sure he was okay and that Alice was joking.

Finally I had made it to the hospital and I took off running in the direction the lady at the front desk told me.

The sight before me made me cry out in pain, Alice wasn't joking he was really gone.

Carlisle saw me and run towards me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He whispered into my ear.

"NO, NO, NO. HE CAN'T BE PLEASE NOOOO." I screamed as I fell to the floor crying.

"Bella baby, I'm sorry." Edward said taking over Carlise place of holding me.

I sat there for what felt like hours just crying on Edward.

"Let's get you home." Edward said picking me up bridle style.

I didn't speak to anyone I just went straight to my room and curled

up on my bed and cried. I finally cried myself to sleep.

The next few days where just as bad, I haven't spoken to anyone, I

just kept myself to myself.

I could tell I was worrying everyone but this was my way of dealing with it all.

"Bella I can't take this please just say something." He shouted scaring me half to death.

"What do you want me to say?" I whispered so low I was surprise he even heard.

"I don't know anything, I hate not being able to hear your beautiful voice." He said coming closer to me.

"I don't know how much more pain I can take Edward, I'm scared." I said sobbing.

The rest of the night talking and crying over memories with Edward.

I really don't know what I would do without him he is my rock and I love him.

Dad I miss you so much.

Was the last thought I had before I fell to sleep.

The next day I woke up in an empty bed, I started to panic where was Edward.

My panic was washed away as soon as he walked through the bedroom door.

"Morning, love." He said.

"Morning." I said sadly.

"How are you this morning, love." He said.

"As good as I can be?" I said but sounded more like a question.

After showering and getting dressed I decided I need to see him one last time.

"Carlise can I talk to you before you leave for work?" I asked.

"Sure sweetie."

We walked into his office.

"I need to see him." I said.

"Bella I really don't think it is such a good idea I mean…."

"No Carlise you don't understand I have to see him." I said cutting him off.

"Fine." He said.

"Thank you."

"Let's go then." He said as we walked down the stairs.

I left a not for Edward telling him I had some stuff to sort out so he will get it when he gets out the shower.

As I got into Carlise car I had to tell him not to tell Edward about this. Edward just couldn't no because he wouldn't understand.

"Carlise can this stay between you and me, I mean if Edward found out he wouldn't understand why I have to do this it would just be better for everyone if he doesn't find out." I said.

"Bella…."

"Please Carlise." I cut him off again.

"Okay." He said sadly.

Finally we made it to the hospital, once we went inside he took me to where they keep the bodies.

"Honestly Carlise I'll be fine go, I don't want you to get into trouble for staying with me while you are supposed to be working, so go." I said.

"Okay but if you need to talk I'll be in my office, okay." He said not wanting to leave me.

"Okay." I said and he turned away and left.

I took the white sheet away from my father's face and a sob broke through.

"I'm so sorry Daddy. I love you so much, I really wish it wasn't like this I mean I've lost everything and everyone I care about dad. I've lost Mom and Phil and now you, who are going to be taken from me next. I really don't know how much more hurt I can take, I wish I had stayed with you and none of this would have happened. I'm so sor…" I broke off when I heard a bang.

"Who there?" I asked my voice shaking.

Another bang.

"Whhh….ooo… th…." I stuttered out.

"Well hello Bella, he was right you are beautiful." Some old creepy man said.

Wait I remember him.

"Don't you work in the grave yard?" I said.

"Yes, I did that as a favour to James. I'm his brother." He said laughing.

Two words made my world stop right there and then.

JAMES and BROTHER.

"Did ….. y..ooo…" I started before he cut me off.

"Yes I killed Charlie, he was just in the way. You know how it is." He said.

"You bastard." I spat.

Shit I shouldn't have said that, he seemed worse than James. He slapped me harder than James ever did.

The room started to spin and then I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Why Is This Happening Again.**

Why is when my life has just starting getting better something else happens. Why are they all after me I thought after James died everything would be better but James had obviously told his brother and asked him to carry on for him if anything ever happened.

I pressed Carlise number on my phone which was on my last dialled number.

"What do you want." I said as tears fell down.

"I want you to paid you little bitch got my brother killed and you will pay for it." He said as he slapped me hard around the face again.

I whimpered as my phone smashed to the floor.

I was lucky he didn't know about me phoning Carlise.

A few seconds later all the exits where covered by the police and security.

He grabbed me close to him and held the gun to me as I whimpered.

"Let the girl go and put your hands up." One of the cops shouted through.

"Not a fucking chance, if I'm not getting out of here alive neither is she." He said pushing the gun further into my head.

Through the door I saw Carlise, he was putting on a bulletproof vest. He started to make his way through the door.

"No please." I begged Carlise.

"Please let her go. She has never done anything wrong to you or your brother." He said.

"The bitch has everything to do with it. If she wasn't alive then maybe James wouldn't have had such an obsession with her and he would be alive right now." He shouted and he hold around my neck got tighter.

"You're hurting her." Carlise said.

"She deserved it." He yelled again.

I started to see black spots in my vision but I wouldn't let him win I needed to stay conscious.

"If you don't leave the girl dies." He yelled.

"Okay, I'm leaving." He said.

More tears fell down. Carlise backed up with his hands up.

I knew for sure I was dead and when I heard the gun fire I was thrown forward and my head banged against the table, everything went black.

CARLISE POV

As soon as I was out of the room, the cop was able to shot. As soon as the bullet was fired, he somehow still managed to push Bella with such force that she banged her head on the table and was now unconscious. After the cops went in to take care of him I ran to Bella.

After picking her up and taking her into another room. I checked her over and made sure she was okay.

"Edward it me something has happened I need you to get down to the hospital now." I said.

"Okay, I'm leaving now." He said worried.

Five minutes later he arrived.

"What happened Dad?" He asked worried.

"Bella wanted to see her dad for the last time so I brought her here to do so, she said she would be fine so I went back to my office and then I got a phone call and I found out James brother was there and he wanted revenge for what happened. I phone the cops and once they got there I called security down as well so he couldn't escape. I tried to reason with him but he made me get leave or he would have killed her, so I left and one of the cops behind got a good shot but as he went down he managed to push Bella with all his force and she hit her head pretty hard on the table but she should come round soon. I'm so sorry Edward I shouldn't have brought her here." I said sadly.

"No its fine, is it okay to stay with her?" He asked.

"Sure, son. Let me know when she is awake." I said.

EDWARDS POV

What the hell did he want with Bella? She didn't do anything wrong it was that sick son of a bitch James.

An hour later Bella started to come around.

"Hey love." I said as I pressed the button so Carlise would know she is awake.

"Hey." She said sitting up.

"How are you holding up sweetie."

"He killed him. That sick bastard killed my Dad because he was in the way of his plan." I said as my tears fell harder.

Carlise walked in at that moment. She told Carlise everything that had happened at what he said.

"What happened is he still alive or….." she asked.

"He is dead." Carlise said.

"Good." She said.

BELLA POV

I was so glad when Carlise told me he was dead. Maybe now I can move on with my life without all this. I really couldn't deal with loosing anyone else I love, I still can't believe Charlie is gone, I have no family left. As that thought dawned on me, my tears fell harder.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I have no family left everyone I loved is gone, my Mom, Phil and now Dad. What am I supposed to do now, I feel so lost." I said crying.

"You still have me, baby and Esme, Carlise, Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett . none of us are going anywhere." He said.

"Thank you." I said kissing him.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"You have been here for me through everything and I'm so glad you have been I love you so much and I'm so grateful for everything your family have done for me to." I said.

"I love you to baby and they are you're family to, everyone think as you as part of the family." He said.

I smiled and gave him another kiss.

"Can we go home." I said.

"Sure love. I'll just let Carlise know." He said taking my hand and leading us to Carlise office.

"Come in." He said.

"Hey Dad, we're going to head home, so we'll see you later." Edward said.

"Okay, see you both later." He said smiling.

We got into Edwards car and we were on our way home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone I know this story wasn't very long but I really don't know what I want to do with this anymore so I have finished this story now, maybe in the future I may do a sequel but I'm not to sure yet. I also want to thank everyone for reading this. Thank you all for the reviews. My other story why will be finished soon and then I will start posting some of my new ones that are nearly finished so you will get weekly updates.**

**Thank you all again.**

**xx **

**Chapter Eight**

**Our Future Is Looking Brighter.**

Three years.

The pass three years have gone so fast. A few week after finding out about Charlie we had his funeral and I had the job of clearing out the house which Edward helped me with once I had everything I wanted we put the house up for sale and within a few weeks someone brought it.

I am still living with Edward and his family, they have all been amazing and we all get on so good. Edward and i have grown even closer if that was even possible. Last year Edward proposed to me and of course I said yes. I can still remember that night he asked me it was the most magical night ever.

"Come on Bella please let me." Alice said excitedly.

"Okay, okay. You and Rose can play your Bella-Barbie." I said giving up, there was just no way I would ever win against them two.

"Right go shower and wash your hair." Alice ordered.

After half an hour I finally got out of the shower.

"Sit." Rose said as she took my hair towel off and started to dry it.

"So where is he taking me?" I asked.

"You will just have to wait and see Bells." Rose said.

"Not even a clue." I begged.

"Nope." Alice said popping the "p".

After two hours my hair and make-up were finally done.

"Here put this on." Rose said handing me a beautiful Baby blue strapless tight fitted dress that came mid-thigh with matching baby blue flats and clutch bag.

"Right you can look now Bells." Alice said.

"Wow." I said.

I actually look beautiful. My hair was in lose curls, my make-up was natural, with mascara and clear lip gloss and the dress looked amazing.

"Thank you guys I look amazing." I said hugging them both.

"Here put these on." Alice said handing me blue flower stud earrings, blue beaded necklace and bangles.

"Right, Edwards waiting downstairs for you, have an amazing night." They said hugging me before I left the room and made my way downstairs.

"Wow, you look beautiful love." Edward said when I got down there.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself." I said giving him a kiss.

"Come on lets go." He said taking my hand.

We walked outside and he was walking toward the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You will see. It about a ten minute walk." He said.

"Okay." I said.

After ten minutes he made his way through a tiny gap in between some bushes and we were in a meadow, it was beautiful there was all fairy lights up and there way a table set for two and music play.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Do you like it." He asked worried.

"No, I love it. It's beautiful. How did you find this place." I asked.

"I just came across it." He said.

After eating the beautiful meal he cooked he asked me to dance.

"I love you Edward." I said.

"I love you to Bella more than anything." He said as he got down on one knee.

"Isabella swan, you are the most amazingly strong beautiful women and I love you more than anything else in the world, I never want to be without you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to have more adventures with you and someday I would love to have children with you. What I'm trying to ask you is Isabella will you do me the honour of becoming my wife." He said as he held the ring out towards me.

"Yes." I said as he slid the ring on my finger.

"Yes." He said excitedly.

"Yes I will marry you Edward, you are my world and I love you so much I would want nothing more than becoming Mrs Cullen." I said as we kissed.

The rest of the night was spend dancing and laughing.

A few months later we were married and A month ago Esme, Rose, Alice gave me and Edward the best present ever, a cottage, that they have been helping to build, behind their house, right outside of the forest opening, it is beautiful it even a pond. (Like the cottage in Breaking Dawn) and we are so happy and now well now we are expecting our first baby.

"Morning love." Edward said as he kissed me.

"Morn…." I stopped as I ran into the bathroom.

I started vomiting again.

"I hate the morning sickness." I said as I started cleaning my teeth.

"I no baby." He said as he put his hand on my bump.

I was six moths gone and I was still getting morning sickness, Carlise said some people are unluckily and get it through the whole pregnancy, so I had more to look forward to.

Right now married life was amazing with Edward and now with our baby on the way everything is just getting better.

The baby room is already and we are so excited to meet our little girl.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you to baby."

"Can we stay in bed today and just cuddle." I said.

"Of course love." He said as he pulled me close.

The rest of the day was spent in bed cuddled close to each other just talking and making love to each other.

Our journey has beginning and our new adventures are coming.


End file.
